Que paso Anoche! Parte 2
by xxXDark KissXxx
Summary: Mientras Daska,Kagome,Ayame, Sango y Kikyo estaban en sus "dias de relajacion", que hacian sus maridos en su ausencia? ¿Inuyasha,Sesshomaru, Koga y Miroku tendran una noche decentes o se embriagaran?¿Habra problemas de por medio o tendran suerte de salir vivos? CAPITULO FINAL!
1. Pregunta sorpresa,respuesta desastrosa

Pov Sesshomaru

Daska se fue con sus amigas unos días a San Diego mientras yo cuido terminando de lavar los platos cuando sonó le timbre y deduje que podía ser Koga o abrí la puerta mis suposiciones fueron correctas y era Koga con su hijo Juny.

Koga/Juny:Hola Sessho/tio Sessho

Sesshomaru:Hola Koga y mini Koga-Dije y me moví del marco de la puertas para dejarlos pasar.

Koga:Como estas Sesshomaru tanto tiempo?-Dijo sonriente.

Cuando vi esa sonría supe que no venia a ver como estaba, si no porque venia a decirme "algo", y ese algo me olía a problemas.

Sesshomaru:Oye Juny, Rin esta en su habitación jugando puedes ir a jugar con ella-Le dije al niño así no escuchaba lo que me iba a decir Koga.

Juny:Gracias Tio Sessho-Dijo y se fue de la sala.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y como Koga no iba a decir nada empecé a hablar a yo.

Sesshomaru:Ya suelto, a que vienes?-Dije sin rodeos.

Koga:Pues veras con Miroku pensamos en hacerle a Inuyasha una despedida de solteros-Dijo y al escucharlo no me pareció una buena idea.

Sesshomaru:No lo se Koga...no me parece una buena idea y no tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto-Dijo mirándolo seriamente.

Koga:Tu y tu presentimientos negativos , además en solo una noche...hazlo por tu hermano,si?-Dijo con una carita de perro que sin duda conmigo eso no funciona.

Sesshomaru:Si te diste cuenta tenemos hijos y no podemos dejarlos solos-Dije poniendo una excusa una que tampoco es excusa porque es la verdad.

Koga:Ya lo se, lo tenia pensando a Juny y a Rin lo podemos dejar en la casa de tu madre-Dijo triunfante.

Maldicion este tipo lo tenia todo pensado, es rápido para estas cosas pero cuando se trata en cuidar a su familia en mas lento que un caracol.

Sesshomaru:Esta bien-Dije resignado.

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Juny y Rin aparecieron.

Rin:Papa te podemos hacer una pregunta?-Me dijo un poco insegura.

Sesshomaru:Claro pequeña, cual es la pregunta-Dije animándola para que me diga.

Juny:De donde viene los bebes?-Pregunto de forma firme.

Silencio, y un silencio bastante y yo nos lanzábamos miradas.

Sesshomaru:Koga

Koga:Que?

Sesshomaru:Te toca

Koga:QUE!?-Grito escandalizado.

Juny y Rin se miraban y no entendían de porque Koga grito.

Sesshomaru:Bueno niños, ahora Koga les va a explicar la duda de su pregunta-Dije con una sonrisa de lado.

Juny y Rin miraron a Koga y este ultimo estaba nervioso.

Koga:Pues verán niño...emm...cuando papa oso y mama osa quieren demostrarse su amor, van a una cueva y hacen "ejercicios físicos"-Dijo y la verdad esa explicación era de lo mas ridícula ya que Rin y Juny lo miraban interrogante.

Sesshomaru:No se los diga de esa forma

Koga:Haber genio y de que forma se los dirías tu

Juny:Hay una cosa que no entiendo?

Sesshomaru/Koga:Que?

Juny:Papa porque tu en la noche con mama hacen ruido?-Dijo y yo mire fulmínate a Koga mientras este se ponía pálido como un papel.

Koga:Juny...que..tipos de ruidos escuchaste?-Pregunto.

Juny:En realidad no eran ruidos, mas bien te escucho a ti gritando "oh si, oh si"-Imitando el grito.

Ahora definitivamente si Ayame no mata a Koga lo hago yo.

Sesshomaru:Pues veras Juny, tu papi y mami en la noche se ponen a jugar a la "PlayStation" y por eso Koga grito asi-Dije interviniendo antes de que Koga meta la la verdad mi mentira era de lo mas estúpida y definitivamente Rin prestaba atención a lo que decía.

Juny:Ohh...pero eso no es todo, porque despues escucho a mama gritando "mas duro, mas duro"-Otra vez imitando el grito.

DIOS QUE PADRES LE TOCO A ESTE NIÑO!...Juny al decir eso Koga parecía que ya se desmayaba.

Sesshomaru:Pues que mientras tus padres jugaban a las "PlayStation" de seguro apareció una araña y tu mama la vio...y como tu mama es aracnológica le pidió a Koga que la mate y diciéndole que le pegue mas duro-Definitivamente tengo que morirme para dar tan ridícula explicación.

Juny:Ohhh-Dijo como ya entendiendo todo. Dios que inocente niño pobrecito.

Dirigi mi mirada a Rin y la vi muy pensativa.

Sesshomaru:Que pasa Rin?

Rin:La explicacion que dio Tìo Koga y lo que acaba de decir Juny esta relacionado, cierto papi?-Me pregunto.

MI NIÑA ES TAN INTELIGENTE!...Ahora que hago vamos Sessho piensa piensa.Y encima Koga que estaba al lado mio y no me ayudaba.

Sesshomaru:Psss Koga, ayúdame un poquito?-Dije en un susurro.

Koga:Y que queres que haga, estos niños son mas inteligente que yo-Dijo en susurro.

Sesshomaru:Me di cuenta

Juny:Hello estamos esperando la respuesta

Koga:Pues...hay un poco de relación entre las dos cosas

Rin:Entoces para tener un bebe hay que jugar a la "PlayStation"?

Sesshomaru:No exactamente, pero algo asi

Fin de Pov Sesshomaru

Koga:Cambiando de tema...y porque vinieron a preguntarnos eso?

Rin:Porque Juny y yo queremos un bebe-Dijo en forma inocente como si no fuera algo grave.

Ahora es el turno de Sesshomaru para desmayarse.

Sesshomaru:Koga aleja tu hijo de mi niña

Koga:Te lo dije Sesshomaru, algún día tu y yo seremos familia y eso es gracia a Juny y Rin-Dijo triunfante y Sesshomaru lo fulmina con la mirada.


	2. Noche de¿PARRANDA?

Sábado 22 de Septiembre 12:00 pm

Mientras Juny y Rin estaba en la casa de la madre de ,Inuyasha,Sesshomaru se encontraban en la casa de Koga empezando la despedida de solteros.

Inuyasha:Oye Sesshomaru, Koga...Juny y Rin me contaron la clase de "educación sexual" que les habían dado-Dijo mirándolos divertidos.

Miroku:Enserio?...Cuéntame Inuyasha que te dijeron-Dijo curioso aun que pensado cosas pervertidas.

Sesshomaru y Koga que estaban callados miraban fulminante a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha:No me dijeron de mucho...solo me dijeron que para tener bebes hay que jugar a la "PlayStantion"-Dijo soltando una sonora carcajada.

Miroku miraba incrédulo a Inuyasha y luego poso su mirada en Koga y Sesshomaru.

Miroku:Ju..jugar a la...Play?...JAJAJAJA! QUE RIDICULO, GRACIAS POR EL CONSEJO...AHORA MISMO LE AVISO A SANGITO QUE COMPREMOS UNA "PLAYSTANTION" PARA YA ESTRENARLA EN LA NOCHE...díganme cual PlayStantion es mas conveniente para comprar la ¿2? o la ¿3?-Dijo para luego soltar una carcajada limpia junto a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha:Jajajaja muy buena esa Miroku...ya no respiro jajajaja

Koga:No es gracioso...había entrado en pánico...además fue Sesshomaru lo que dijo de la PlalyStantion-Dijo excusándose.

Sesshomaru:Discúlpame pero es culpa tuya que tu hijo te escuche en la noche...haciendo pleno "ejercicio físico" con Ayame-Dijo e Inuyasha y Miroku volvieron a estallar en carcajada.

Inuyasha:Ahora me acuerdo, que Rin me había de dicho algo de un Oso y una Osa, que adentro de una cueva hacen "ejercicios físico" cosa que yo no había entendido hasta ahora...Jajajaja

Miroku:Basta, basta jajajajajaj...hay que me meo jajajaja

Mientras que Inuyasha y Miroku estaba desparramados en el piso riéndose de lo que le había pasada a Koga y primero fue a la cocina y volvió a la sala con dos botellas de Tequila y una de Vodka.

Koga:Bueno empecemos con la despedida-Dijo abriendo las botellas.

1 hora después.

Sesshomaru se encontraba tirado en el sillón con las mejillas sonrojadas a causa del efecto del alcohol, en cambio Koga, Miroku y Inuyasha estaba en la misma posición pero en el suelo.

Miroku:Hip...por que... hip... mejor no vamos... hip... a divertirnos?-Dijo borracho.

Inuyasha:En que...hip...piensa...hip...Miroku?

Miroku:Salgamos...hip...en esta...hip...noche hermosa-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sesshomaru:Mmm..hip...no se...hip...si es...hip...bue...-Fue interrumpido por Koga.

Koga:Bah! Sesshomaru...hip...hasta...hip...borracho...hip...eres aburrido-Dijo mientras trataba de pararse.

Sesshomaru:Para...hip...demostrarte que...hip...no soy...hip...aburrido hagamos la idea...hip...de Miroku

Koga/Inuyasha/Miroku:YEI! NOCHE DE PARRANDA!

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...

Miroku, Sesshomaru y Koga estaban durmiendo desparramados en el piso de la sala del living de se encontraba tirado con los brazos abierto mientras un hilito de baba colgaba en su boca, sin duda estaba vestido como mujer y tenia una película rubia en su cazaba, y en su cara en vez de estar pintada como lo estaría una mujer cualquiera estaba toda rayada como el de un dormía normal pero en su pecho tenia una brasier rosa y en su cabeza tenia una corbata que se parecía mas a una bincha. Y por ultimo Koga, estaba sin duda era una sexy hawaiana, en sus pecho colgaba dos coco un poco mas a la izquierda y su falda de palmeras estaba toda levantada hacia arriba mostrando sus bóxer negros.

Sesshomaru:Que paso?...ah se me parte la cabeza y porque están vestidos así...ustedes dos despierten!-Grito.

Miroku:Ummm que paso? Y porque Koga esta vestido como una hawaiana?...Oye Koga bonitos cocos-Dijo soltando un carcajada.

Koga:Pero que? Y a tu que te paso en la cara Miroku?...pareces a tu Tía Norberta con la cara así pintada, sin contar que estas vestido como una sexy rubia-Mirándolo de arriba y abajo mientras reía.

Sesshomaru:Sin duda ustedes dos están ridículos

Koga y Miroku miraron a Sesshomaru y soltaron una carcajada, haciendo que este ultimo los mirara interrogante.

Koga/Miroku:Oye Sesshomaru...bonito brasier rosa-Dijeron y estallaron de nuevo en carcajada.

Sesshomaru:PERO QUE?-Grito miro a su pecho y se saco el brasier.

Koga:Que nos paso?

Sesshomaru:No se...creo que fue por la salida de anoche pero no me acuerdo que es lo que paso

Miroku:Fíjate que hora es Koga

Koga agarra su celular que estaba en el piso y cuando se iba a fijar la hora, vio que en el celular había un video.

Koga:Sesshomaru, Miroku miren hay un video en mi celular de lo que paso anoche-Dijo reproduciendo el video.

 _Flash back (VIDEO)_

 _En un bar se encontraban Koga,Inuyasha,Miroku y Sesshomaru los cuatros muy y Inuyasha estaba vestidos como dos sexys rubias,Koga vestida normal y Sesshomaru grababa con el celular de Koga lo que coqueteaba con Koga hasta que unas mujeres pasaron en frente._

 _Miroku:Hermosas mujeres nos les gustaría acompañarnos-Dijo de una forma galán._

 _Mujer-No gracias-Dijo mirandolo raro y con sus amigas se fueron casi corriendo._

Sesshomaru seguía mirando el video y de pronto vio como Koga de la nada, se subía a una mesa con un...¿palo de escoba?.Como DEMONIOS un borracho conseguía un palo de escoba en un bar.

 _Koga:ESTAMOS EN EL MUNDO DE HASHYY POTTER LOCO!-Grito de la nada con tono medio villero,mientras la gente que pasa por esa mesa lo veía raro-Miroku tu iras a la casa de Slytherin!_

 _Miroku:Pero yo quiero ir a Gryffindor!_

 _Koga:No,vos vas a ir a Slytherin y punto...además te quiero mostrar mi escobas mi Nimbus 2004_

 _Sesshomaru:Esa escoba no existe-Dijo Sesshomaru mientras aun seguía grabando con el celular de Koga._

 _Koga:Por supuesto que existe,por ultimo Inuyasha es mi snitch voladora...ahora me iré volando al infinito y mas allá-Grito y salto de la mesa estampando su cara en el suelo._

Sin duda Sesshomaru miraba ese video con vergüenza de nuevo un mirada en el video y vio que Miroku se situaba en frente de Koga con una ¿rama en la mano?.La verdad cuando estas borrachos haces magia para que aparezcan cosas _._

 _Miroku:Edgebonoyoutoosis,Expelliarmus,avada kedavra-Dijo usando la rama que tenia en la mano como una varita, mientras que decias hechizos-Matee a la bestia!_

 _Inuyasha se acerco con un vaso de agua en la mano en donde estaba Koga._

 _Inuyasha:La "bestia" esta durmiendo-Dijo tirándole el agua en la cara._

 _Justo en ese momento Koga se despierta y empieza a gritar._

 _Koga:AHHH...EL TITANIC SE HUNDE CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS...ATENCION ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO, QUE HAYA PANICO, QUE HAYA PANICO! WIUUU, WIUUUU-Grito empezando a correr por todo le bar llamando la atención de eso Miroku agarra a Koga del hombro y dice._

 _Miroku:Puede que nuestro amor se hunda con el barco pero mi recuerdo será tu beso-Dijo y lo besa en la boca._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Miroku,Sesshomaru y Koga estaba con los ojos y la boca abierta.

Sesshomaru:Wow!

Koga:Miroku!ME BESASTE EN EL VIDEO...AHORA SI TE MATO!

Sesshomaru:Esperen un segundo, en donde esta Inuyasha?

Koga y Miroku girando su cabezas buscando a Inuyasha y nada.

Koga/Miroku:No se


	3. Imaginaciones y Sorpresas

Todo era un gran caos, Sesshomaru, Koga y Miroku habian perdido a Inuyasha una sola noche y ahora no saben en donde esta. Los tres estaba en el auto yendo a la casa de Irasue para recoger a Rin y Juny...Al llegar a la casa de la madre de Sesshomaru, este ultimo baja del auto.

Sesshomaru al bajar del auto, toca el timbre y al abrirse la puerta aparece una mujer de unos 40 años aun que su apariencia es mas joven, sus cabellos eran plateados y ojos ámbar.

Irasue:Hola cariño, que haces aquí?-Pregunto extrañada.

Sesshomaru:Como que hago acá Madre, vine a buscar a Juny y Rin

Irasue:Pero cariño, tu con Koga anoche los vinieron a buscar

Sesshomaru:QUE!-Grito alarmado.

Mientras Sesshomaru entraba en post-desesperación...Koga y Miroku estaban aun adentro del auto,Koga estaba haciendo algunas llamadas y Miroku, bueno el no hacia de mucho.

Koga:Que raro?-Mirando su celular.

Miroku:Que cosa?-Pregunto no entendiendo.

Koga:Le estoy haciendo varias llamada a Kagome pero no contesta

Miroku:Capaz que su celular esta apagado

Koga:A ver, mejor llamo a Ayame-Marcando el numero en su celular.

Miroku:Pone la llamada en alta voz-Dijo.

Koga:Bueno-Dijo poniendo la llamada en alta voz.

 _Ayame:Hola?_

Koga:Hola cariño-Dijo mientras Miroku se burlaba de Koga en vos baja de lo cariñoso que era con su mujer.

 _Ayame:Que pasa amor? Porque llamas?_

Koga:Lo que pasa es que Inuyasha me llamo y me dijo que Kagome no le atiende el teléfono-Dijo **"Porque siempre tengo que mentir T_T"** miraba a Koga con una sonrisa divertida.

 _Ayame:Lo que pasa es que Kagome se esta bañando y por eso no lo atiende_

Koga:Y ustedes que hacen?-Pregunto curioso por saber que hacia su mujer.

 _Ayame:Estamos viendo una película policía...CUIDADO CON ESE AUTO!_

Koga:Y de...-Iba a preguntar de que se trataba la pelicula cuando el grito de Ayame lo interrumpió.

 _Ayame:CUIDADO QUE PASA EL PERRO!_

Koga:Estas...-La verdad iba a preguntar a Ayame si estaba bien, porque nunca vio en su vida que su mujer le gustara una "película policial".

 _Ayame:DIOS SI SIGUES ASI VAS A MATAR A TODOS!_

Koga:Wow Ayame, pareces que estuvieras adentro de la película-Dijo sorprendido por los gritos de Ayame.

 _Ayame:No tienes idea_

Koga al escuchar lo ultimo, le pareció sarcasmo que siempre usa su mujer...SIN DUDA USO SARCASMO CON EL, CON EL Y ENCIMA SARCASMO...Sin duda Ayame se estaba volviendo loca, encima en el fondo de la llamada se escuchaban los gritos de Sango como si estuviera llamado a Kikyo...Que le estará pasando a Kikyo?...y por ultimo se escucha los gritos de Daska diciéndole a Ayame que se calle y que no grite.

Koga:Tengo que córtate...Te amo y cuídate

 _Ayame:Yo también te amo y mándale saludos a mi pequeño Juny_

Koga y Miroki miraban el celular incrédulos, creo que esa llamada fue la mas rara de todas.

Miroku:Yo sabia que Ayame estaba loca pero no sabia a que nivel-Dijo.

Koga:Callate, Sango también estaba gritando como loca-Dijo molesto.

No pudieron empezar a pelear porque en ese momento apareció un pálido Sesshomaru entrado al auto.

Miroku:Que pasa Sesshomaru? estas muy pálido-Dijo preocupado.

Koga:En donde están los niños?-Pregunto.

Sesshomaru:Desaparecieron

Koga:Como que desaparecieron?!

Sesshomaru encendió en auto y mientras manejaba les contaba la charla que tubo con su llegar a un parque salieron de auto y se sentaron de una banca.

Koga:Y ahora que hacemos?!...ahora si Ayame y Daska nos van a matar Sesshomaru!

Miroku:No creo que los maten

Sesshomaru:Gracias por tu apoyo Miroku-Agradeció.

Miroku:No lo digo por eso...primero pienso que van a sufrir, después van a ser castrados y por ultimo ahí mueren-Dijo mirando con diversión lo desesperados que estaba Koga y Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru/Koga:NO AYUDAS!-Gritaron mientras llamaban a atención de la gente que pasaba.

Sesshomaru y Koga estaban metidos en sus pensamientos de como sus esposas los iban a matar.

Imaginación de Koga

 _Ayame:Koga como te atreves a perder a mi rayito de sol-Dijo con una voz peligrosa mientras en sus manos tenia una motosierra en función_.

Fin de la Imaginación

Koga al tener ese pensamiento le recorrió un escalofrió.

Koga:Ayame me acaba de castrar con una motosierra...en mis pensamientos-Dijo aunque su mente a un volaba.

Imaginación de Sesshomaru

 _Daska:Sesshomaru estúpido, como hiciste para perder a Rin-Dijo también con voz peligro, mientras que en cada mano tenia un cuchillo Sashimi (cuchillo para cortar pescado)._

Fin de la Imaginacion.

Sesshomaru al tener ese pensamiento también le recorrió un escalofrió.

Sesshomaru:Daska me acaba de hacer Sushi para llevar...en mis pensamientos-Dijo estando en mismo estado que Koga.

Koga y Sesshomaru se miraron al escuchar sus pensamientos y los dos tuvieron un escalofrió como si tuvieran frio en la al ver eso soltó un carcajada.

Unos minutos pasaron, cuando se empezó a escuchar ruidos adentro del baúl del auto...Los tres hombres se miraron y cuando abrieron el baúl, se llevaron la sorpresa que ahí adentro estaba Juny y Rin.

Koga:Viva! Ya no me van a castrar con una motosierra-Dijo feliz.

Sesshomaru:Y a mi no me harán Sushi para llevar-Dijo pero un poco mas tranquilo.

Miroku tranquilizaba a los niños mientras los sacaba del baúl y le pareció raro de ya no escuchar mas los gritos felices de sus amigos. Al darse vuelta para ver que hacia Koga y Sesshomaru, se encontró a esos dos arrodillados en el piso mientras un aura oscura los rodeaba y sus caras miraban al piso.

Sesshomaru/Koga:Somos unos pésimos padres-Dijeron al darse cuentan que ellos mismo habían metidos a sus hijos adentro del baúl del auto.


	4. Mis Respeto al Monumento

En la casa de Irasue, tres hombres se encontraban sentados en el sofá de la sala con la cabeza baja mientras una muy enojada Irasue los retaba como si fueran unos niños que hicieron una travesura. Los hijos de Koga y Sesshomaru, Juny y Rin, presenciaba la escena expectantes.

Irasue:Como se les ocurre encerrar a dos niños en el baúl del auto!-Grito eufórica-Me decepcionas Sesshomaru y tu Koga ni hablar...tu no rías Miroku que también estabas ahí...encima perdieron a Inuyasha!Cuando su boda esta cerca!-Regaño.

Sesshomaru/Miroku/Koga:Lo sentimos-Dijeron aun mirando al piso.

Irasue:Por lo menos, espero que ya sepan en donde esta Inuyasha, cierto?-Pregunto.

Los tres se miraron nerviosos porque la verdad aun no sabían en donde estaba Inuyasha, y créanme que no es nada lindo ver una Irasue muy enojada.

Koga:Pues, la verdad...aun no sabemos AUN-Dijo bastante nervioso.

Irasue:QUE!-Grito mientras su aura estaban en llamas y sus ojos parecían que se ponían en rojos.

Los pobres hombres estaban aterrorizado por lo que presenciaban y los niños que aun estaban ahí soltaban pequeñas risas.

Miroku:Es el momento de asustarnos-Susurro a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru:Se nota que no conoces a mi Madre-Susurro.

Koga:No Miroku, es el momento de CORRER!-Dijo, los tres se levantaron de un salto y salieron corriendo de la casa mientras subían al auto.

Irasue que estaba en la puerta de su casa los miraba.

Irasue:Y NO VUELVAN HASTA QUE NO HAYAN ENCONTRADO A INUYASHA O SUFRIRAN LAS CONSECUENCIAS!-Grito mientras se le formaba un sonrisa macabra ,Miroku ,Koga y Sesshomaru les recorrió un escalofrió en la espalda y se fueron de ahí.

Irasue volvio a la sala donde estaba Juny y Rin.

Rin:De verdad que los ibas a matar?

Juny:La verdad, nunca vi a mi papa tan asustando salvo cuando mi mama se enoja...eres genial!-Dijo lo ultimo a Irasue.

Irasue:No los iba a matar, pero si no encuentran a Inuyasha van a sufrir un castigo muy cruel-Dijo con una sonrisa enigmática.

En el auto tres hombres estaban en silencio.

Miroku:Sesshomaru, nunca pero NUNCA me invites a la casa de tu Madre

Sesshomaru:Tampoco lo iba hacer

Koga:Cambiando de tema, por donde empezamos para encontrar a Inuyasha?-Pregunto mientras se quedaban pensando por donde empezaban.

Sesshomaru:Por que mejor no empezamos en el bar a donde fuimos?-Sugirió.

Miroku:Es buena idea, es la única pista en donde estuvo la victima

Koga:Entonces vamos al bar infernal que nos causo problema en primer lugar

Cuando se dirigieron al bar, el cartel del local se llamaba "Los Tres Demonios".

Koga:Ahora entiendo porque nos paso esto, tenemos tan mala suerte que tres demonios de este bendito bar nos puso una maldición-Dijo entrando al bar.

Sesshomaru:Koga deja de decir estupideces

Miroku:Ademas los demonios no existen...no esperen, Irasue es uno creo que ya lo vi todo-Dijo y Sesshomaru le lanzo una fulminante mirada.

Cuanto entraron al Bar, todas las personas que estaban a ahí adentro se les quedaron mirando. Al parecer todas esas personas estaban esa noche, cuando decidieron hacer ese ridículo espectáculo. Cuando se dirigían a la barra, varias personas susurraban cosas como "miren ahí están los locos de anoche" "ahí esta el tipo que se vistió de rubia y que coqueteo con varias mujeres y hombre...para mi es bisexual"...Miroku al escuchar lo ultimo trago seco y miro a Koga y Sesshomaru que se reían aunque camuflaban su risa con una falsa tos.

Koga:Hasta los hombres rechazan a Miroku-Susurro a Sesshomaru.

Cuando llegaron a la barra vieron a un hombre alto castaño de ojos verdes secando un vaso.

Koga:Disculpe anoche, no vio a una sexy rubia, de estatura mediana, que responde al nombre de Inuyasha?

Hombre:Como no "verla", si prácticamente ustedes llamaron la atención de todos, como para no mirarlos-Dijo serio.

Miroku:Vio si esa "sexy rubia" se fue con alguien o algo?-Pregunto.

Hombre:Bueno, si la vi con un hombre y al parecer le entrego un folleto, su "amiga" al verlo se emociono y se fue con aquel hombre-Termino de decir y les entrego un folleto.

Miroku,Koga y Sesshomaru, leyeron el folleto que decía "SUBASTA DE RUBIAS, TENGA A UNA HERMOSA RUBIA TODO UN DIA,EL EVENTO ES A LAS 17HS".

Miroku:Que yo sepa Inuyasha no es rubia, es platinado teñido como Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru:QUE YO NO ME TIÑO, este color es NATURAL-Dijo recalcando la ultima palabra.

Koga:Pobre Inu, van a subastar a MI "sexy rubia" a algún viejo verde que pase por ahí-Dijo para después soltar una carcajada.

Cuando subieron al auto, recorriendo toda la ciudad porque no sabían que hacer ya que el evento era a las 17hs y recién eran a las silencio estaba presente Sesshomaru manejaba, Koga miraba por la ventana y Miroku estaba con su celular.

Miroku:No puede ser!-Mirando su celular incrédulo.

Koga:Que pasa Miroku?

Miroku:Hay un video en mi celular

Sesshomaru/Koga:QUE!-Dijeron mientras Sesshomaru frenaba abruptamente el auto.

Sesshomaru:Que esperas!, reproduce el video!-Dijo y Miroku puso play al video.

 _Flash back (VIDEO)_

 _Miroku se encontraba grabando mientras a su lado caminaban Miroku y encontraban caminando en una plaza en donde estaba ese nuevo monumento inaugurado de un "viejo que nadie le interesa" así lo nombro Koga, pero la mayoría de las personas respetaba ese monumento. Justo en ese momento Sesshomaru hablo._

 _Sesshomaru:Esperen, tengo ganas de ir al baño_

 _Koga:Entonces hace del baño en ese monumento, claro pero "mostrándole sus respetos"_

 _Sesshomaru se dirigió al monumento mientras Koga y Miroku se daban vuelta para ver si alguien venia. Al ratito Miroku hablo._

 _Miroku:Sabes que?, les voy a mostrar mis "bendiciones y respetos" al monumento junto a Sesshomaru_

 _Koga:Ya que estoy yo también me uno, pero no les voy a mostrar mis respetos al "viejo", si no que le voy a demostrar mi "admiración"-Dijo y se unió a Miroku y Sesshomaru._

 _En ese momento la imagen se dejo de ver y se veía todo negro. Solo se escuchaba el liquido de algo derramándose y también se escuchaba a Koga que le hablaba al monumento diciéndole "Orgullesete ya que somos los primero en mostrarte respeto"_

 _Fin del Flash back_

Miroku:Wow!, Koga al parecer ya te llevas bien con el "viejo"

Koga:Por lo que veo

Por alguna extraña razón, los tres se dirigieron a la plaza en donde estaba el monumento. Al llegar a la plaza Koga y Miroku se quedaron rígido a lo que veian y Sesshomaru ya había dejado de respirar, ya que en el monumento estaba estaba escrito con aerosol negro y decía "SESSHO ESTUBO AQUI".

Sesshomaru:DE DONDE DEMONIOS SAQUE UN AEROSOL EN EL MEDIO DE LA NOCHE Y ENCIMA BORRACHO!-Grito desesperado.


	5. La Subasta

Sesshomaru, Miroku y Koga se encontraban limpiando o mejor dicho borrando la evidencia que "supuestamente" había hecho Sesshomaru, pero claro el tubo un poco de ayuda que no hacia falta nombrar.

Sesshomaru mientras borraba su nombre del monumento pensaba en las cosas que había pasado hace un momento. Primero tubo un llamada de Daska que le decía que el hotel le había regalado una noche y el segundo dos chicos habían visto su nombre en el monumento.

 _Flash back_

 _Miroku, Koga y Sesshomaru seguían rígidos mientras aun miraban el monumento, en ese momento aparecieron dos jóvenes y miraron el monumento que tenia un "grafiti"._

 _Joven:Quien fue el idiota que escribió su nombre en este respetado monumento-Dijo con el ceño fruncido._

 _Joven2:Sessho que nombre es ese, parece como si fuera la marca de comida para perros_

 _Miroki y Koga al escuchar lo que dijo el muchacho contenían una sonora carcajada, mientras Sesshomaru los miraba como si el estuviera lanzando dagas con los ojos._

 _Joven:Es verdad, con ese nombre podes hacerte una canción para hacer la propagan de comida para perros_

 _Joven2:Si, si, la canción puede ser algo así..."Los cachorros y perros están muy alegres porque se alimentan mejor, COMPRATE SESSHO y tu canino feliz chan, Sessho tu mascota sabe"-Dijo y los dos muchachos soltaron una carcajada._

 _Joven:Pobre hombre al que le toco tener ese nombre, se nota que la madre no lo quería-Dijo mientras se iba con su amigo._

 _Para ese entonces Koga y Miroku estaban tirados en el suelo llorando de la risa. Y Sesshomaru estaba arrodillado mirando al cielo mientras levantaba sus brazos dramáticamente._

 _Sesshomaru: Oh Kami! Porque me odias tanto primero pongo a mi hija en el baúl del auto y ahora haces que mi nombre sea en una canción de comida para perros-Dijo y los otros dos idiotas que se estaban riendo al escuchar lo que decía Sesshomaru volvieron a estallar en carcajada._

 _Koga:Jajajaj no respiro Jajajaja_

 _Sesshomaru:Tu te callas Koga porque también pusiste a tu hijo en el baúl de auto_

 _Koga:Si, pero mi nombre no es una canción de comida para perros-Dijo y Miroku seguía riendo._

 _Miroku:Paren jajajaja que no puedo jajajaja respirar jajajaj_

 _En ese momento Sesshomaru juro que algún día se iba a vengar, ALGUN DIA._

 _Fin del Flash back._

Pasaron 2 ahora y ya era la hora del evento en donde debe estar Inuyasha. La dirección decía que el evento era en el restaurante Daiyoukai, un restaurante bastante elegante. Cuando llegaron al restaurante nuestro queridos tres amigos se encontraron con Bankotsu la pareja de Kikyo.

Koga:Hey! Bankotsu-Dijo en forma de saludo.

Bankotsu:Hola Chicos! que hacen aquí?

Miroku:Digamos que venimos a ver a una "vieja amiga"

Sesshomaru:Y que haces aquí Bankotsu?

Bankotsu:Yo vengo con unos amigos-Dijo simplemente.

Sesshomaru/Miroku/Koga:Ahhh-Dijeron.

Koga:Oye Bankotsu me prestas tu celular?, es que me olvide el mío-Dijo.

Bankotsu:Si toma, no hay problema-Dijo le dio su celular.

En ese momento Sesshomaru, Miroku y Koga se agruparon, y Koga marco el numero de Ayame pero esta no le constesto. Bankotsu los miro raro, como Ayame no contestaba, Koga marco el numero de Kikyo y esta atendió pero no de la forma que esperaban.

 _Ayame:Hola en estos momento Kikyo ESTA OCUPADA, ASI QUE NO MOLESTE MEJOR ANDA A CAGAR A LOS YUYOS QUE ES LO UNICO BUENO QUE SABES HACER Y NO LA_ LLAMES _MAS PENDEJO DE MIERDA...Ejem gracias por escuchar, deje su mensaje después de la señal piiii-Dijo y corto._

Koga/Miroku/Sesshomaru:Eh?-Dijeron no entendiendo nada.

Miroku:Koga, sin duda tu esposa esta loca

Sesshomaru:En primer lugar, que hacia Ayame con el celular de Kikyo?-Pregunto.

Sesshomaru y Miroku miraron a Koga como esperando que el tuviera la respuesta.ç

Koga:A mi que me miran, yo no se nada

Los tres miraron en donde estaba Bankotsu para ver si este había escucha la llamada, pero resulta ser que el distraído de Bankotsu miraba para otro lado.

Cuando entraron al restaurante vieron que había muchos hombres cerca de un escenario, entonces se acercaron y vieron al presentador.

Presentador:Hola todos! Hoy subastamos a hermosas rubias para una recaudación que después le diremos para que es, bueno empecemos-Dijo.

La subasta había empezado, hermosas chicas rubias subían al escenario y docenas de hombres levantaban la mano para decir cifras de dineros. Justo en ese momento aparece Inuyasha lo raro que aun tenia la peluca rubia puesta.

Presentador:Ahora le presentaremos a la "señorita" Inasha

Inuyasha:Que es Inuyasha

Presentasor:Como sea

Inuyasha miraba nervioso al publico hasta que reconoció que entre en el publico estaba Miroku, Sesshomaru y Koga. Inuyasha pedía ayuda a sus amigos y hermano. En ese momento un hombre de piel oscura, ojos del mismo color y pelado levanto la mano.

Hombre:$1000 por la hermosa rubia

Inuyasha puso una cara de horror al ver al hombre, los otros tres que miraban la subasta se dieron cuenta que el hombre que levanto la mano, se comía a Inuyasha con la mirada.

Koga:Hay que ayudar a Inuyasha

Sesshomaru:Para que sepas, no tenemos dineros para por así decirlo "comprar" a Inuyasha

Miroku:Hay que hacer algo, porque ningún hombre levanto la mano salvo ese hombre que se quiere llevar a inuyasha

Koga:Yo tengo una idea, miren y aprendan

Koga se puso atrás de un hombre y dijo.

Koga: $3000-Dijo y le piso el pie a un hombre haciendo que este levante la mano.

Presentador:$3000 alguien dice mas?

Hombre:$5000-Dijo el mismo hombre de piel oscura.

Koga:$7000-Dijo y le toco el trasero a otro hombre haciendo que este levante también la mano.

Hombre:$10.000

Koga:$20.000-Dijo y le hizo cosquilla a otro hombre haciendo que este levante la mano.

Presentando:$20.000 al hombre del fondo, si nadie di...-Fue interrumpido.

Hombre:$50.000-Dijo como punto final y Koga se quedo mudo.

Inuyasha miraba con terror al hombre.

Presentador:Felicitaciones señor, puede llevarse a la señorita Inasha-Dijo y toda la gente empezó a aplaudir.

Inuyasha:Le dije que es INUYASHA!

Presentandor:Como sea

El hombre que subasto $50.000 se subió al escenario y agarro a Inuyasha en sus brazos llevándosela a quien sabe donde. Koga volvió a donde estaba Sesshomaru y Miroku.

Sesshomaru:Gran trabajo Koga, ahora hay que seguir a ese hombre

Miroku:Pobre Inu, va en mal en peor

Koga:Ey! por lo menos aporte una idea

Los tres salieron del restaurante y vieron como el hombre subía a Inuyasha a un auto y se iban. No se hicieron esperar y Koga, Sesshomaru, Miroku subieron también al auto, para seguir a Inuyasha y a ese misterioso hombre.


	6. Es una larga Historia

Koga, Sesshomaru y Miroku siguieron al misterioso auto casi por toda la ciudad. Ya casi estaba anocheciendo y el auto que seguían aun no llegaba a su destino, hasta que se encontraron a las afuera de la ciudad en frente de una mansión con grandes rejas y se veía en que al frente de la mansión había una fuente. Miroku, Koga y Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido.

Miroku:Veo que Inuyasha se va a "divertir" mucho-Dijo pervertido como siempre.

Koga:¿Divertir? dices, creo que se va a hacer un fiesta-Dijo aun asombrado.

Sesshomaru:No creo que Inuyasha haga ese tipos de cosas...mmm creo-Dijo en duda.

Koga:Bueno. Ahora lo que hay que hacer, es entrar a la mansión y salvar a Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru:Perfecto.

Los tres hombres salieron del auto y se situaron en frente de las rejas, a estos tres se le ocurrió la mejor idea de trepar la reja para estar del otro lado. Sesshomaru y Koga al saltar al otro lado tuvieron un aterrizaje perfecto, pero Miroku no cayo con la misma suerte y termino estampado en el piso.

Koga:Miroku, ¿estas vivo?-Pregunto.

No hubo respuesta.

Sesshomaru:Esta vivo, sigamos.

Miroku:Pudieron comprobar a ver si estoy vivo, en vez de eso me dejan atrás.

Sesshomaru:No seas nena. Ahora el plan es lo siguiente, nos vamos a separar y cada uno por su parte. Si encuentran a Inuyasha solo hay que llamarnos, si alguien se da cuenta que estamos acá y somos atrapados hay que gritar en clave-Dijo simplemente.

Koga:¿Y cual es la clave?

Sesshomaru:Puercoespín

Miroku:Okey, ya entendí

Mientras hablaban del plan, no se dieron cuenta que tres hombres vestidos de negro y del tamaño de un gorila, estaban detrás de ello.

Hombre1:Pero que tenemos aquí-Dijo el mirándolos.

Miroku: Chancho... Ñandú... Asno... Avestruz... mmm... Cereza... Pacho...

Hombre2:Creo que tiene hambre-Susurro a unos de sus compañeros.

Hombre3:Me parece que si-Susurro respondiendo.

Miroku:Brasier... mmm no, ese no es, ¡ah! ya se ... Tacos-Dijo tratando de recordar la clave.

Koga: ¿Puercoespín?

Miroku: Eso

Sesshomaru:Estúpido-Susurro.

Hombre1:Bueno ya basta, con todo lo que dijo tu amigo me hizo dar hambre

Hombre2:¿De donde vinieron ustedes?

Koga:Mi mama me dijo que de Alemania pero mi papa dijo que tengo sangre Japonesa

Sesshomaru:Koga-Llamo.

Koga:¿Que?

Sesshomaru: Ya cállate, ¿quieres?

Hombre3:¿Que vamos a hacer con estas ratas?-Pregunto a sus otros dos compañeros.

Hombre1:¿Que no eran Puercoespines?

Hombre2:Estupido eso era una clave

Mientras los guardias del tamaño de un gorila peleaban, Koga, Miroku y Sesshomaru aprovecharon el tiempo, para escapar de los guardias. Pero los guardias se dieron cuenta de las intenciones de Sesshomaru, Miroku y Koga, y fueron corriendo hacia ellos para atraparlos. Entonces los tres hombres se separaron corriendo un poco mas por todo el lugar. El primer guardia logro atrapar a Sesshomaru, pero este le dio tremendo derechazo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente.

Sesshomaru: Esto fue mas fácil de lo que pensé-Dijo mirando incrédulo al hombre inconsciente.

El segundo guardia iba hacia Koga, Koga se encontraba en frente de la fuente de agua no sabiendo que hacer. Cuando vio al hombre correr a máxima velocidad hacia el, lo que hizo fue correrse aun costado y ponerle el pie, causando que el guardia termine adentro de la fuente.

Koga:¿En serio? pensé que iban a dar mas pelea-Dijo aburrido.

En ese momento Koga ve a Sesshomaru y se acerca a el.

Sesshomaru:¿Y el guardia que te seguía?

Koga:Lo deje chapoteando en el agua. ¿Y el tuyo?

Sesshomaru:Bueno... digamos que lo deje durmiendo la siesta.

El tercer guarda estaba con Miroku, empujándose y tironeándose el uno al otro. Hasta que Miroku quedo acorralado.

Guardia: Ahora te voy a llevar a mi jefe y vamos a ver lo que hace contigo.

Miroku:¿Y si mejor vamos a tomar un Coca-Cola por ahí?-Sugirió.

Guardia:No

Miroku:¿Ver un partido de fútbol?

Guardia:No.

Miroku:¿Y si vemos mujeres en bikini?-Sugirió pícaramente.

Guardia:Mmm-Dijo considerando la idea.

El guardia distraído, no dio cuenta que atrás se encontraba Koga y Sesshomaru detrás suyo y recibo un golpe en la cabeza con una roca.

Miroku:¡Si, que se tardaron!

Koga:No te quejes.

Sesshomaru:Al final de todo, vinimos a salvarte. Ahora a buscar a Inuyasha.

En ese momento se escucho un ruido de un vidrio romperse que provenía adentro de la mansión. Koga, Miroku y Sesshomaru entraron en la mansión, sin pensar un poco las consecuencia, pero al entrar vieron que el lugar era muy lujoso. Al entrar a la sala se encontraron a Inuyasha y al hombre misterioso en una cena. Inuyasha al ver a sus amigos y hermano, suspiro aliviado.

Koga:A ver pelón, deja a nuestra "amiga" en paz.

Hombre:¿Y quien eres tu?¿Para decirme eso?

Koga:Soy tu peor pesadilla.

Sesshomaru:Ya cállate. Deja a mi hermano en libertad.

Hombre:¿Hermano?. Ella es mujer.

Inuyasha se para de la mesa y al final se saca la peluca de rubia.

Inuyasha:Te lo dije, cuatrocientas veces.¡SOY HOMBRE!-Dijo para final darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Hombre:¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!-Dijo agarrando un cuchillo que había en la mesa, para atacar a Inuyasha. Este a duras penas pudo esquivar el ataque, haciendo que le cuchillo rozara su mejilla, causando un corte en una de ella.

Miroku:Creo que hay que intervenir.

Koga y Sesshomaru estaban de acuerdo con Miroku. Y entonces los tres se lanzaron hacia en hombre de piel oscura y lo tiraron al suelo.

Koga:Bueno Inu. Ahora es el momento de ¡CORRE!

Hombre:Maldito-Susurro.

Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Koga salieron corriendo de la mansión, como alma que lleva al diablo y entraron al auto. Sesshomaru arranco el auto a toda velocidad.

Inuyasha:¡Ustedes!¡Los voy a matar, porque tardaron tanto y primero en principal, como termine en un concurso de rubias!

Miroku:Eso amigo mío, ni yo lo se

Koga:Por lo que se, tu solito te metiste ahí

Inuyasha:¿Yo?

Sesshomaru:Si tu

Miroku:Malas noticias-Dijo mirando hacia atrás.

Sesshomaru:¿Que?

Miroku:Nuestro amigo el pelón nos sigue, a toda velocidad.

Sesshomaru:Entonces agarrasen fuerte.

Koga:¿Q-que v-vas hacer?

Sesshomaru apretó el acelerador y empezó a esquivar a todos los auto que tenia enfrente. En ese momento Miroku vio que el hombre que los seguía quedaba atrás y entonces saco su cabeza por la ventana y empezó a gritarle.

Miroku:¡NO TOMA ESTA PELON!¡APRENDE A MANEJAR AMEO!...AHH ESO DOLIO-Grito entrando su cabeza de nuevo, mientras se sobaba la frente.

Inuyasha:¿Que te paso?

Miroku:Me tiro un...¿zapato? en la frente.

Koga soltó luna carcajada, mientras que Sesshomaru perdía de vista al hombre entre medio de los auto. Cuando vio que el auto ya no lo seguía, decidió ir a casa de su madre.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Irasue, los cuatro hombres entraron y fueron directo a la sala, donde se encontraba la madre de Sesshomaru junto a Juny y Rin. Irasue al ver que volvieron los tres tarados junto Inuyasha, se sorprendido al ver a este ultimo en bikini y rápidamente con sus manos les tapo los ojos a Juny y Rin.

Juny:El tio Inu, esta usando una ¿zunga?-Dijo aun con los ojos tapados.

Rin:No, creo que era un bikini.

Pasaron muchas dos horas, y le explicaron a Irasue lo que había pasado, también Inuyasha se puso ropa decente aunque Juny y Rin ya lo habían visto. Irasue obviamente no estaba contenta, encima entro en su estado de transformase como un "demonio" como llamo Miroku y eso hizo que los cuatro hombre se horrorizaran. Después que Irasue se calmo, dejo que los muchachos descasaran un poco, ya que habían vivido muchas cosas en un día.

Juny:Espera a que mama se entere de esto-Dijo.

Koga:¡¿Que?!, no lo hagas, te doy cualquier cosa y a cambio tu no le dices nada a mami-Dijo algo desesperando ya que no quería ver a Ayame enojada.

Juny:Cualquier cosa, eh?-Susurro con un sonrisa maliciosa.

Sesshomaru:¿Rin? tu no me traicionarías ¿cierto?

Rin:Lo siento papi, pero se lo voy a decir.

Sesshomaru:¿Que puedo hacer para que no le digas nada?

Rin:Fácil, tendrás que jugar a las princesas conmigo y te tendrás que disfrazar en una princesa también.

Inuyasha al escuchar lo que dijo Rin soltó una carcajada.

Rin:Tu también tendrás que hacer lo mismo Tío Inu

Inuyasha:¡¿Que?!

Rin:No me discutas o ya sabes lo que pasa-Dijo y Inuyasha trago grueso.

Juny:Tu papa, tendras que ser mi sirvienta todo un año. Y te tendrás que disfrazarte cuando mama no este.

Koga:Maldito mocoso.

Juny:Lo tomas o lo dejas? Después de todo no soy el que pierde-Dijo y Koga tubo se aceptar a regañadientes.

Miroku se estaba escabullendo del lugar hasta que...

Juny:Tio Miroku-Dijo alargando la ultima vocal.

Rin:¿A donde vas?

Juny:Tu también tienes que cumplir un castigo.

Miroku:¡Rayo! tan cerca.-Susurro.

Al otro día... (LA BODA).

En la iglesia ya esta Inuyasha en el altar esperando a la novia juntos con sus padrinos en un costado.

Inuyasha:¡Porque tarda tanto!-Susurro.

Koga:Tal vez, se arrepintió y te dejo plantado.

Miroku:Quien sabe por ahí, conoció al cantinero de algún barco y se fugo con el.

Sesshomaru:¡Ya basta!

Inuyasha:Gracias Sessho...-Fue interrumpido.

Sesshomaru:Es obvio que Kagome eligió a Hojo en vez de la sexy "rubia " de Inasha-Dijo burlón.

Inuyasha:Vete al demonio. Y ya cállense.

Al ratito Inuyasha volvió a preguntar.

Inuyasha-Que pasa?En donde esta Kagome?-Dijo preocupado mientras miraba sus amigos.

Koga-Que raro ya tendrían que haber llegado las chicas

QUE NO HAYA PANICO LA NOVIA YA LLEGO-Se escucho el grito de Daska y Ayame por toda la iglesia.

Miroku-Hermosa llegada de nuestra mujeres jajaja

Las damas de honor corrieron al lado del altar poniéndose al frente de sus ese momento entraba la novia con pasos lento, cuando llego al altar Inuyasha le agarro la mano y los dos subieron al altar en donde se encontraba esperando el padre.

Inuyasha-En donde estabas?-Susurro.

Kagome-Una larga historia...oye que te paso en la mejilla-Susurro.

Inuyasha-Na..nada

En la noche todos se encontraban festejando en un salón la boda de Inuyasha y los familiares y amigos de Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban en ese lugar muy unas de las mesas se encontraba Kikyo con Ayame tomando su bebida tranquilamente hasta que llego Bankotsu furioso poniéndose en frente de ella.

Bankotsu-ME PODES DECIR DE PORQUE NO ME CONTESTATE NINGUNA DE MIS LLAMADAS-Grito furioso llamando a atención de todos.

Kikyo-PORQUE ESTABA CON MIS AMIGAS Y NO IBA A DEJAR QUE ME CONTROLARAS CON ESAS LLAMAS TUYA

Bankotsu-QUE ESTAS TRATANDO DE DECIR?!

Kikyo-DE QUE SOS UN IMBECIL CONTROLADOR

Daska-Bien dicho Kikyo-Susurro mirando la escena y Sesshomaru que estaba a su lado miraba a su esposa con negación.

Bankotsu-PERDONAME PERO YO NO VOY HACER EL CORNUDO DEL AÑO CON ESA SALIDAS TUYAS CON TUS AMIGAS

Kikyo-JAJAJA MIRA COMO ME RIO...LO DICE EL IMBECIL QUE SE ACOSTO CON UNA CANTINERA EN EL CRUCERO DE NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO

Ayame-No era una bailarina?

Kikyo-Disculpame lo dije mal...TE ACOSTASTE CON UNA BAILARINA Y NO TE QUIERO VER MAS EN MI VIDA-Dijo y se fue a la pista de baile con sus amigas mientras festejaban de que Kikyo ya era soltera.

Eras las 6:00 A.m, Miroku, Koga, Sesshomaru y Inuyasha se encontraban alejados de sus esposas, ya que estaban hablando de todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos días.

Koga:Escúchenme, todo lo que a pasado en estos últimos días jamás ocurrido, entendieron.

Miroku/Inuyasha/Sesshomaru:¿De que hablas Koga?-Dijeron asiendo los desentendidos.

Koga:Asi me gusta.

Inuyasha:Escuchen ayer cuando estaba en mi casa, puse a cargar mi celular y resulta ser que en mi celular se encontraban unas fotos.

Miroku:¿Y estaban fuertes?

Inuyasha:Muy fuertes.

Cuando Inuyasha saco su celular, los cuatro se agruparon para ver las fotos. Al segundo de ver las fotos Koga y Miroku estaban desmayados.

Sesshomaru:¡Uf! que hombres-Dijo con sarcasmo.

Inuyasha:Que valientes que son-Dijo también con sarcasmo.

Koga de repente se paro y agarro el celular de Inuyasha, lo único que hizo fue lanzarlo lejos, muy lejos. Después Miroku se levanto y al ver que las manos de Inuyasha estaban vacías pregunto...

Miroku:¿Y las fotos?

Koga:¿Que fotos?-Dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

Inuyasha:Mi celular-Susurro mirando en la dirección donde fue lanzado el objeto.

Al día siguiente.

Pov Sesshomaru.

Me encontraba con Daska sentados en el sofá de la abrazados mientras nos abrazábamos. Justo la reportera informaba las noticias de los últimos días.

 _Reportera-Hola a toda la gente que nos ve! Hoy le traemos tres noticias 3 de lo que a pasado estos últimos días...La primera es que la famosa traficante de drogas Sara Kawaki buscada por el país, ha sido atrapada saliendo de las Vegas_

Al escuchar el nombre me quede sorprendido como desconcertado. En ese momento Daska hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Daska-Oye! Sesshy esa no es tu ex?-Pregunto.

Sesshomaru-Si, pero yo no sabia que era una traficante de drogas-Dije desconcertado.

 _Reportera-La segunda noticia es que cinco mujeres en un Ferrari negro causaron disturbios en las Vegas_

Al escuchar la segunda noticia, me causo gracias. ¿En serio unas mujeres podían hacer tantos disturbios?, además quienes abran sido las locas que manejaban ese auto. Lo mas curioso es que ese Ferrari Negro se parece mucho la nuestro.

Sesshomaru-Curioso ese Ferrari Negro se parece al nuestro

Daska-Jajaja se parece pero no lo es...que ocurrencia son esas

 _Reportera-Y la tercera noticia es que tres hombre de los Angeles hicieron del baño en un monumento sagrado y al parecer uno de ellos escribió su nombre pero luego lo borro_

La ultimas noticia me tomo por sorpresa, sentí como el corazón se me paro y me ponia pálido. Pero Daska no se dio cuenta ya que soltó un carcajada.

Daska-Quien fue el imbécil jajaja que casi jajaja se delata solo-Dijo entre risas.

Si supiera que el imbécil que casi se delata solo esta sentando al lado de ella. Yo no dije nada, pero lo único que hice fue fulminarla con la mirada disimuladamente, aunque no fue tan disimulado porque ella se dio cuenta.

Daska-Que?

Sesshomaru-Nada, nada-Dije.

Daska-Y como te fue cuidando a Rin?

¿QUE HAGO? ¿QUE LE RESPONDO?, TRANQUI SESSHO NO TE ENTRES EN PANICO, NI TE DESESPERES... mmm, ¡ya se lo que voy a decir.

Sesshomaru-Es una larga historia...-Dije "Si supieras"-Pensé-Y como les fue a ustedes alla en San Diego?

Daska-Es una larga historia-Dijo.

FIN


End file.
